The Guardians
by hye23
Summary: "Kalian harus bisa menjaga para manusia spesial itu. Jika kalian gagal, kalian akan musnah! Dan jika kalian jatuh cinta dengan manusia tersebut, berhati - hati lah..." (exo-Sm ent)


**The Guardians**

Cast :

Exo members as the guardians

Song hye in (oc)

Kang haneul (oc)

Jo jangmi (oc)

Others

Length : chapter

Genre : fantasy, school life, romance(?)

Summary:

"_Kalian harus bisa menjaga para manusia spesial itu. Jika kalian gagal, kalian akan musnah! Dan jika kalian jatuh cinta dengan manusia tersebut, berhati - hati lah..."_

Nb : Aaa summary gagal x'D maap yee~ maklum amatir mohon direview ya ^^

* * *

**-author pov-**

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah dengan gontai. Entah mengapa wajah gadis itu muram. "Hahh payah.. hari ini pasti menjadi hari yang sangaaaaaattt panjang" keluhnya. yah mungkin gadis ini akan memasang 'topengnya' saat ini, muka datar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Itu mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya beberapa hari ini.

Oh ya gadis ini bernama song hye in. Dia bukan seorang gadis yang populer, yah bisa dibilang dia sangat cuek dengan sekitarnya kecuali dengan kedua temannya yaitu jangmi dan haneul. Bukan teman seangkatan, mereka adalah sunbae di sekolahnya. bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman yang dekat di masa kecil. Hye In diberi julukan dengan Flat Face Lady. kenapa lady? karena dia perempuan/?.

**-Hye in pov-**

'Haruskah aku masuk hari ini?' Keluhnya. Dengan gontai aku memasuki sekolahku ini. Oh ya sekolahku adalah xoxo high school yang hanya menerima siswa yang berkemampuan di bidang seni. Aku mengambil jurusan lukis, dance, dan rap. Terkadang iseng - iseng belajar nyanyi sama jangmi unnie. Aku tidak memiliki teman seangkatan, hanya jang mi unnie dan haneul unnie yang menjadi temanku. Mengenaskan sekali aku ini. Aku baru kelas x sedangkan jangmi dan haneul unnie kelas xi. Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Kudengar beberapa murid berbicara "eh ada 12 murid baru yang bakal masuk hari ini. 5 orang kelas xii, 4 orang kelas xi dan 3 orang kelas x." 'He? Murid baru? 12? Banyak banget. Ah masabodo..' batinku. Aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk dengan tenang di bangkuku. Hingga bel berbunyi dan ms. Kim memasuki kelas diikuti 3 anak laki - laki.

**-Author pov-**

Ms. Kim memasuki kelas dengan 3 murid laki - laki. "Anak - anak kita kedatangan teman baru. Kalian bisa memulai perkenalan" ujar ms. Kim. "Ne.. annyeong haseo tao imnida" ucap si mata panda. "Kai imnida" kata yang berkulit tan. "Sehun" dan ini perkataan si albino. 'Hell sok cool banget..' batin hye in. "Sehun tao kalian bisa duduk di bangku paling belakang deret kedua dan kai kamu duduk di sebelah hye in. 'What?! Hell noooo! Hilang sudah ketenangan hidupku...' batin hye in miris. Mereka bertiga langsung menuju tempat yang diberitahu ms. kim. Kai, oh mungkin ketiganya melihat dengan heran mengapa gadis di sebelah kai ini tidak histeris melihat kedatangan mereka, malah terkesan acuh. Merasa diperhatikan hye in menoleh dan langsung bertatapan sengit dengan kai. Seolah ia berkata "apa-?" Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke papan dimana ms. Kim menerangkan hal yang membosankan bagi seorang song hye in. Di lain tempat, haneul dan jangmi juga kedatangan murid baru di kelasnya. Kebetulan atau tidak, kelas jangmi, haneul dan hye in memiliki murid yang lebih sedikit dibandingkan kelas lainnya. Dan... semua murid baru tersebut masuk di kelas mereka. Cukup megejutkan memang, 12 anak dalam 1 hari. 'Aneh' itulah yang ada di benak ketiga gadis ini. Disaat ketiga gadis ini berkutat dengan pikirannya, murid baru tersebut memikirkan cara bagaimana cara untuk mendekati target merela. sehun tau bahwa salah satu target mereka adalah gadis yang duduk bersama kai. tapi sehun sangat bingung bagaimana cara mendekati gadis itu. sehun terlihat bingung, gadis di depan tao ini sangat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. ia tidak merespon apapun tentang kedatangan mereka. 'ahhh bisa gila aku..' batin sehun. lain hal dengan kai, kai yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk fokus dan mengesampingkan gadis disebelahnya ini terlihat gelisah. ia memejamkan matanya agar bisa melupakan sejenak gadis disebelahnya ini. 'mwoya ige~~~' batinnya.

-XI Aksel-

'ige mwoji?' batin haneul. 'kenapa dua anak baru itu menatapku terus? apalagi yang matanya besar itu.. dia terlihat lucu, tapi kalo gini terus aku jadi takut -.-' -haneul. "yah dio.. berhenti menatapnya.." bisik chanyeol. "ah wae? aku hanya ingin memastikan dia orangnya yoda! hanya dia di kelas ini yang memiliki aura yang begitu kuat." jawab dio. "arra, tapi dia bakal takut jika kau tatap seperti itu." ujar chanyeol sweatdrop. "ah jinjja ya?"-dio. chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "arraseo~"-dio. akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk fokus terhadap tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

-XI A-

'dia itu namja atau yeoja sih? daritadi kalo diperhatiin mukanya cantik banget.' batin jangmi. "err... jangmi-ssi?" sapa baekhyun. "eh? ne?" jangmi tersentak dari lamunannya tentang baekhyun. "boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi. "ah nde.. bangapta baekhyun-ssi" jawab jangmi kikuk. "jongdae yang melihatnya pun hanya cekikikan melihat kedua manusia tersebut. ia mengambil tempat tepat di belakang baekhyun. yah~ bisa kalian lihat tidak ada yang terjadi setelah it. mereka memutuskan utuk fokus di hari pertamanya.

**-skip-**

Bel istirahat berdentang. Hal yang paling ditunggu - tunggu oleh seorang song hye in. baru berapa detik ms. kim keluar dari kelas, yeoja yang ada di kelas tersebut langsung menyerbu meja SeTao dan meja HyeKai. Hye in menatap kesal kepada yeoja - yeoja itu dan tentunya pada SeKaiTao. Kai menatap tajam kedua manik mata hye in. Hye in terkejut melihat perubahan warna mata kai. 'Apa aku salah lihat?' Batin hye in. Saat hye in ingin mempertajam penglihatannya terhadap mata kai, kai segera memalingkan wajahnya. Hye in hanya mendengus acuh dan meninggalkan orang - orang tersebut ke kantin. SeKaiTao langsung melesat pergi dari kelas setelah hye in pergi. Mereka menuju atap sekolah. "Hyung..."

Haneul berjalan menuju kantin. Saat melewati tangga menuju atap sekolah, ia mendengar suatu percakapan yang seharusnya tak ia dengar. "_Hyung.. apa kau sudah menemukan manusia spesial itu?" "Sepertinya sudah, wae?" "Aniya.. kami pikir kami juga menemukannya kebetulan dia duduk disebelah kai.." "jinjjayo?" "Ne.. keunde darahnya itu sangat harum hyung" "hyakkk kau penghisap darah amatir, jaga hasratmu bodoh!" "Yah yah aku hanya memberitahu saja serigala gila!"... 'penghisap darah? Serigala? Manusia spesial? Mereka pasti murid baru itu.. tapi apa maksudnya.. aku harus bertanya pada jangmi dan hye in tentang anak bernama kai. Siapa tahu anak itu ada di kelas mereka' _batinnya. Haneul bergegas ke kantin untuk menemui kedua temannya tsb. Namun tak disangka seorang namja tampan-salah satu dari 12 orang di atap sekolah- merasakan aura dari seorang kang haneul. _"Dia mengetahui pembicaraan kita." _Ujarnya_. "Kita harus berhati - hati lain kali." _Lanjutnya_._

**-Haneul pov-**

Aku bergegas menuju kantin. Ku edarkan pandanganku di seluruh penjuru kantin. AKu langsung menuju ke meja tempat mereka makan. "Yaaaa..." teriakku. "Waee? Gak teriak juga kali" sahut jangmi. "Hehe.. emm kalian punya teman baru bernama kai?" Tanyaku to the point. "Uhuk" kutolehkan pandanganku ke arah hye in. "Wae geure?" tanyaku. "Gwenchana.. ah knp unnie bertanya spt itu?" Tanyanya. "Hanya bertanya.. apa salah satu kalian berteman dengannya? Atau satu tempat duduk dengannya?" Tanyaku. "Emm na-ya.. dia teman sebangkuku.. menyebalkan dan sangaaattt mengganggu ketenanganku.." seru hye in. "Neo? Dia kelas x? Ooo.." 'apa yang dimaksud hye in ya?' Batinku. "Waeyo? Kayaknya penting banget.." tanyanya lagi. "Aniya.. eh jangmi.. kamu kan anggota osis, pasti bertemu dengan 12 murid baru itu kan? yang kelas xii siapa saja? Yang masuk kelas kalian berdua siapa saja?" Tanyaku pada mereka. "Nee.. Aku bertemu dengan mereka.. di kelas xii-a ada joonmyeon sunbae dan minseok sunbae.. di kelas xii-b ada yifan sunbae.. di kelas xii-c ada luhan sunbae dan yixing sunbae.. di kelasku? Ada baekhyun dan jongdae.." jawab jangmi. "Kalo dikelasku ada sehun, tao, dan kai. Di kelas unnie?" Ujar hye in. "Ada dio dan chanyeol.. apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba?" "Aniyo.."-jangmi. "Don't care about it"-hye in. "Arrata.. aku pergi ne.." ucapku. "Neee.." jawab mereka. Aku hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu meninggalkan mereka. 'Kupikir aku harus menyelidikinya..'batinku untuk yang kesekian kali. kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keruang penyiaran. 'ah sudah lama aku tidak kesini.' batinku. kubuka knop pintu ruangan tersebut. "owaaaa sunbae~~~!" teriakku saat melihat sunbae favoritku. nickhun sunbae. "ah haneul-ah..." sapanya. "sedang apa sunbae? sepertinya kau perlu bantuan.." ujar ku seraya duduk disebelahnya. "ah ini persiapan siaran untuk besok.. maukah kau membantuku?" tanyanya. "oke!" kuputuskan untuk membantu nickhun sunbae. 'aaa~ senangnya~'

**-Author pov-**

Haneul tidak tahu jika dia diperhatikan oleh seorang namja tampan dari atap sekolah. namja tersebut menyeru "salah satu manusia spesial itu mengetahui keberadaan kita.. yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.. belum saatnya kita membongkar rahasia kita..". "Arraseo hyung.."-kecuali minseok. "Arra luhan-ah.." luhan mendesah panjang saat melihat haneul yang begitu akrab dengan nickhun. "kau menyukainya?" Tanya minseok. "Mollaseo hyung.. biar waktu yang menjawab.." jawab luhan. Tak lama setelah luhan menjawab bel berdentang tanda pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Mereka semua menuju kelas masing - masing. Namun hye in menghiraukan bel tersebut dan tetap duduk sambil mendengar musik di bawah pohon favoritnya. kai yang notabene adalah chairmate hye in tanpa sengaja menemukan tempat rahasia hye in saat bolos. "Yah.. neo!" Teriaknya. Hye in bergeming. Kai mendekati hye in seraya berdecak. "Yah! Pab-" kai terdiam mendengar dengkuran halus yg tak lain berasal dari hye in. Kai melambaikan tangannya pada hye in. 'Kenapa dia tertidur disini? yeoja ini tidak cantik.. tapi dia manis.. eh apa yg kupikirkan! Yak kim kai sadarrr!' Batin kai sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Nggg~" kai menoleh ke arah hye in. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Hye in terpaku saat ia membuka mata, wajah seorang namja asing berada kurang dari 5 cm di depan wajahnya. "AAAAAA! BYUNTAE SEKKI!"

TBC OR END ?


End file.
